Love, Peace, and War
by SheDuoMaxwell
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon/ Pokemon/ Trigun crossover. Second part of the Moltres series. What if a war breaks out, and guess who decides to leave?


  
  
Love, Peace, and War  
Author's note: Ack! There's a Raichu stalking me!!!!!  
  
  
"Well, that was really fun! We should all get together more!", exclaimed Ami. Every one agreed. Suddenly, the radio blarred PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS SPECAIL REPORT! THANKS FOR LISTENING! THE WORLD OF THE SAILORS HAS DECLARED WAR! WE NEED MORE ARMY MEN, AND WOMEN! PLEASE CONTACT THE ARMY AT: 1800-N AVY. THEY ARE ALREADY MOVING IN! THANK YOU FOR------  
The line got cut. Ami blinked, "Wow. A war?!". The guys looked around, "At least ONE of us needs to go.". Every one looked around for someone who would go. Suddenly, Vash stood up, "I'll go.". Ami cried, "You can't go!". Vash looked at her, "They need me. I want to protect you, Ami. I will leave tomorrow.". Every one was silent.  
  
That Night...  
  
"I can't believe he's going.", said Jessie, looking at Ami. Ami just muttered, "Let him go.". Kres jumped up, "Ami! What has gotten in to you!?! Ever since today, you are just being a brat!". Kytey, for some strange reason, got up, and pushed Kres over, "Hey! If Brock left, you would be even worse, so just SHUT UP!". Every one sat down. Kytey muttered, "Im sorry.". Kres sighed, "We'll all miss him.". Ami hissed, "I bet James is having a party.". All the girls nodded. Vash looked in, "Hello?". Ami looked up, "Hey.". Vash walked in, "Sorry to bug you guys, but, I wanted to say goodbye to Ami.". Every one knew they kissed, but no one was looking. Even I, didn't look. Ami cried, "Why..? I'll miss you... and.....". Vash whispered, "I will come back. I promise.". The next moring, when Ami got up, Vash was gone. She cried softly, and went downstairs.  
  
"Hello. I would like to join the Army.", Vash said clearly. The woman behind the desk smiled, "Well, if it isn't Vash, the stampede!!!!!". Vash muttered, "What are the requirements?". The woman pointed at his ring, "That. Take off you silver. I'll put em' in your box, and, if you're still alive, you'll get them back.". Vash handed her his ring, and earing, "I will live.". She laughed, "Have you ever met Sailors?!". Vash nodded. She stopped, "Oh.".  
  
A couple months later  
  
"Has anyone seen Ami?", asked Kres. Kytey nodded, "Last time I saw her, she was well, uh.....". Jessie added, "I think Ami's gone bulimic.". Every one froze. Kres stuttered, "A-Ami, go-go- bulimic?!". Kytey nodded, "yepyepyepyep!". Every one sighed, "Poor Ami..." "I bet it's because he left" "That's so sad" "We have to do something.".  
  
7 months later...  
"How was I supposed to know?!", asked Kytey, "She's YOUR buddy!". Kyteys' guess was off.  
A young doctor walked out, "She can see you now.". Every one agreed Kres should go first.   
"Ami....?", asked Kres, as she slowly walked into the room. Ami smiled, "Hey, Kres.". Kres walked over to her, and sat down, "What're you gonna name him?". Ami answered, "Her. I will name her Rachel.". Kres nodded, "Okay, then.".  
  
At The Battle feild  
  
Vash saw them dropping left and right. He saw a small bottle land next to him. He felt strange. He froze, and fell over. Every one couldn't beleive that HE would die....  
  
Back at Ami's....  
Mail. junkjunk. A letter from the league.... A letter... FROM THE ARMY?!  
Ami franticly opened it. This is what it read:  
  
On August 5th, 2000,   
Vash died from a toxic gas released in the air.   
We are all greatly depressed on the passing of Vash,  
these belonged to him.  
Please write any time, one of our officers would love to write back.  
We are all very sorry. Please have heart.  
  
  
Ami dropped the letter. He was dead. She called Kres, "Kres... Please let me talk to her... KRES! He's dead. He died. I just got a letter from the Army. CRAP! I gotta go. Rachel's crying. bye.".  
Ami walked into Rachel's room, "Well, I guess it's just us now.".  
  
5 years later  
  
"Hewo? Hi Kwes! Mommy's not feeling well. She said someone come over, pwease?". Kres laughed, "Who do you want to come and watch you?". Rachel answered, "You?". Kres smiled, "I will come over, okay? Bye, Rachel.". Rachel went upstairs, "Mommy! Kres said she'd come over!". Rachel looked in. Ami was asleep. She walked over to where Ami's bed table was. A pair of strange glasses were on them. Rachel thought I bet Kres knows who these belong to! She walked downstairs, at the sound of a bell. She stuffed the glasses into her pocket. "Rachel! Hi!", Kres smiled. Rachel asked, "Kres, who do these belong to?". Kres gasped, "These... Are... Your Daddy's......". Rachel put them back in her pocket, "Wow! They did?! Kres, tell me about him!". Kres walked over to the couch, "Well.. He was really tall, and he wore red...." "No, Kwes... I mean his hawt.". "Ah. He was VERY nice. He told funny jokes.". "Where's Daddy?". "He... Went into a forever sleep...". "Can we wake him up?". "No, we can't. He's... Living with angels...". "You mean he's dead?!". "I guess...". Rachel sighed, and tried on the glasses, "Do I look like him?". "Yes, you do.".  
  
Somewhere, on dusty earth, a green eye opens, and looks around.  
  
"Rach, Im really tired, okay?", said Kres. Rachel nodded, "Okay.". She sat by the window, and looke out. A man, who must have been homeless, walked up to the door. Rachel answered it, "Hello?". The man asked, "Is your..... Mommy home?". "She's sick. Please come in". Usually, Rachel would have never done this. But, there was something about him. She had him sit down. She sat down next to him. She held out the glasses, "I think these belong to you.". The man smiled, and took them. Kres woke up, "Rachel! Who the heck is that... OH MY GOSH!". Kres ran upstairs, "Ami.... I think there's someone you might want to talk to...". Ami stumbled down, "Who is it...... VASH?!". Vash nodded. Ami asked, "What happened to you?!". Vash muttered, "I got nocked out.". Kres pointed up the stairs, "There's a shower up there.". He walked up, wearing his glasses.  
  
  
  



End file.
